Love Feels More Like a Boot to the Chest If You Ask Me
by Serendipitously-SteamPowered
Summary: This was it, huh? This was what passed as love these days? Watching your so called "Boyfriend" grind all over another man while you watch from the background with a scowl and a half-drunken bottle of bourbon. Yeah, some love that was. Marik could practically see the love in the form of a tight bulge forming in their leather pants, and in the sweat that mingled...


**Love Feels More Like a Boot to the Chest If You Ask Me**

**A/N: Hello there lovely readers. Here's some Thief to enjoy.**

* * *

This was it, huh? This was what passed as love these days? Watching your so called "Boyfriend" grind all over another man while you watch from the background with a scowl and a half-drunken bottle of bourbon. Yeah, some love that was. Marik could practically see the love in the form of a tight bulge forming in their leather pants, and in the sweat that mingled together as they danced.

"Bakura." Marik's voice was a stern, sharp blade that cut through the booming pulse of the music. "You've got about three seconds. Get over here."

Marik saw him give a pout to the man and run his hand down his chest before he left him with a sinful sway of his hips. He sat next to make with a visage of innocence.

"Are you ready to take me home?" he purred and slid into his lap, working his sensual wiles in hopes of making Marik forget that he was ever upset with him.

Marik snorted and turned his head to the side, resistant at first, but his resolve began to melt away once Bakura began to grind and twist his wicked. sexy little hips in his lap.

"Stop it, not here." Marik murmured and held his hips in place.

"Why not here?" Bakura smirked and leaned forward, placing his soft, delicate lips on his neck, trailing kisses up to his ear, which he began to nibble. Damn it, he knew all his weaknesses.

Marik shivered and suppressed a soft moan. He took a shuddering breath as Bakura trailed his skin-tingling kisses back down to his neck and bit down, suckling like a fledgling vampire.

"D-Damn it, Bakura, I said not...gods don't stop." He tilted his head back.

But just as Bakura had really begun to work him over, he pulled away. He hopped off of Marik's lap, mission accomplished. Marik's being upset was no longer a problem. The only thing he had to deal with was his boner. He took Marik's hand and jerked him up to his feet, leading him to a booth seat in one of the darker corners of the club and laid him back in it. He closed the privacy curtains to cover up their dirty little display.

Before Marik even had a chance to respond to anything Bakura was doing, Bakura had Marik's cock out and in his hand. Hell, he wasn't going to complain. Who would?

Bakura's hand was slow first, his wrist worked in a twisting motion as he pumped him. He got his cock nice and hard before he began to tease just the tip with his tongue.

His tongue moved in a slow circle and slid over the slit. Marik's hips jumped and his hissed in pleasure.

"You like this, baby. You like what I do to you?" Bakura leaned away to grin, thumb rubbing the head while he took a moment to speak.

"Y-yes." Marik's hips jumped again. "Suck it."

Bakura obeyed and took him into his mouth and all the way down his relaxed throat, then swallowed around him.

"Fuck~" Marik groaned head tossed back and back arching.

Bakura swallowed once more and slowly rose back up, his tongue tracing throbbing veins along the way. He began to bob his head slowly between his legs with Marik looking down on him lewdly. He sucked to add a pleasurable pressure and worked his tongue around him in the skillful way Marik loved oh so much.

Marik's moans and praises began to fill the air between them along with the sound of Bakura slurping as he sped up. Bakura could already taste the precum that said, "Hey, you're doing a great job! Don't stop!" If Marik's moans didn't say that enough already.

Bakura began to play with his sac and suck him harder, faster, tongue working him until his toes curled and his back arched high off the seat.

"Fuck!" He came white-hot ribbons right down his throat. Bakura was ready for it though. He drank it all down like the dirty little slut he was a heart.

He pulled back up, cock sliding out of his mouth with a 'pop'.

Knowing Marik needed a little time to recover, he tucked him back into his pants for him and slid back up his body to give him a heated kiss. Marik could taste his essence on him and he moaned from it.

"I love you, Marik." Bakura purred and nuzzled him. "I love you~"

"Mhm..." he was still a bit too gone to respond correctly. "Damn..."

Bakura chuckled and stood from the booth. "I have to visit the restroom for a moment, darling. When I return, we'll be ready to go home, yes?"

"Mhm."

"Good." he grinned and slipped away, leaving Marik to lay there and get himself together. He closed his eyes, mind drifting for at least a few minutes to him, but in actuality, it was twenty. Wait a second...where was Bakura?

Marik shot up and bolted out of the booth seat, getting a little tangled in the curtains first. Once he was free, he looked around. No Bakura. He checked the bathroom. No Bakura. He called his phone and guess what? No Bakura.

Marik became angry, irate really. Bakura was no where in the club, so he assumed that he'd left with someone. _How dare that slut? _ So this was love, huh? Having to wonder where your boyfriend was? Who he was with? That was love, right? Was it his fault for taking him to the God damned_ club _in the first place? He knew how flirtatious Bakura was, how he had the tendency to get close to other men, _bed _other men behind his back, but Marik forgave him for all the other times before. Forgiveness. Forgiveness was love... right? Well if that was always the case, Marik was sick of it.

Marik was fuming as he stalked out of the club, making his way through the parking lot. He fumbled with his keys a bit before unlocking his car and getting in. He started up the car and was just about to pull out of the parking lot when he finally heard his name from a familiar voice.

"Marik!" Bakura called, running his cute little ass across the parking lot. "What are you doing? You almost left me!"

_What? was he seriously trying this?_

"I was leaving because you seemed to have found somewhere better to be. " Marik cut the car back off and got out to face Bakura. "Where the hell did you go, huh? Oh wait, I know. You just couldn't get enough of that prick you were dancing with so you snuck off with him when you got the chance!"

"No!" Bakura's looked so scandalized and shocked that Marik would even think so, but in all reality, he was right. Bakura sucked Marik's dick, then went off and sucked another behind the building of the club, then he let the guy fuck him raw against the wall. All in the span of thirty minutes or less.

"I can't believe you would just assume that, and abandon me! You would just leave me all alone in a club full of sickos and perverts?! What if you never saw me again, except on the news because I turned up dead in a ditch!" Bakura ranted.

Marik couldn't believe it. He was actually turning this all around on him like he's done something wrong. "I...no, you said you were going to the bathroom! You weren't in there, you fucking lied!" Marik had nearly lost his fire for a second.

"Are you sure you went to the right one? There's more than one bloody restroom, you dolt!You downed that bottle of bourbon, are you sure of anything other than the fact that I sucked you off?" Bakura laughed ruefully. "Typical you'd just rush through and start accusing when you don't know your own ass from a hole in the ground!"

Unbelievable.

"I'm not drunk! Quit trying to turn this around on me!" Marik yelled. "I mean, are you fucking serious right now?!"

"Look at you, Marik! All belligerent when there's no need for it. This is...ugh give me your keys, I'm driving us home. We are not doing this here." Bakura looked as though this was absolutely done with this shit.

Marik didn't know what to say at all then. He stood there, stricken with what he felt was a dumb look on his face. He wasn't sure how Bakura had done it, but now he felt like he was the one who should be apologizing for what he'd done. He sighed and tossed Bakura the keys and without another word, got in the passenger side of the car. Bakura drove them home, holding back his smug smirk because he had gotten away with it all.

Once home, Marik didn't say a word, he just sat on the couch with somewhat of a blank expression.

"So you're not going to apologize. You're just going to sit there and deny the fact that you've been a total dick to me?" Bakura stood in front of him, arms crossed. "Well?"

"...I'm sorry." Marik murmured and shook his head. It must have been the alcohol, it must have been him rushing and jumping to conclusions. It had to be his fault right? Bakura wouldn't just... well he had before, but he wouldn't do anything like that again...right? He loved him didn't he? He cared if he hurt Marik, broke his heart, broke _him_?

"Alright then. I forgive you." Bakura leaned down and kissed his cheek. In that one fleeting moment, it could have been his imagination, but Marik swore he smelled sex on Bakura. Sex, sweat and cigarette smoked. Neither of them smoked...

Marik tugged him down by the arm, ignoring his yelp of surprise as he took a larger whiff.

"The hell are you doing?!" Bakura jerked away.

"You smell like you've fucked someone." Marik said, fire returning to his eyes. "Tell the fucking truth, Bakura. You were someone screwing ano-"

Bakura kissed him hard and climbed into his lap, despite his thrashing.

"I love _you._ Do you understand?" He broke the kiss to whisper with urgency. "I would not hurt you like that. Not again. Please believe me, Marik, I love you. I want to be with you. Why don't you trust me?" He teared up.

Marik didn't like seeing him that way, but what was he supposed to think?

"...I just..."

"Please, Marik. Just trust me. You know how much you mean to me. I wouldn't screw this all up. I was a fool before, but I'm not now." he murmured in the softest, sweetest voice he could muster all the while unzipping and pulling down Marik's pants. There Marik was again, falling under his spell and forgetting what was important.

Clothes were cast away and Marik slid his hands down Bakura's perfect, slender body. Bakura was careful not to let the man his cheated with leave a single mark. He didn't need Marik questioning a single bit of evidence left behind.

Marik caressed him lovingly and placed kisses up his body, to his lips, relaying his love for him as best he could with a passionate lip locking session. His hands drifted down the lovely dip of his hips and lightly kneaded his bum.

Bakura rolled his hips into his hands and moaned softly into the kiss. He broke it to pull Marik's head down to his chest, which Marik promptly began to kiss and nibble. He ran his tongue over a nipple, suckling it. Bakura gasped and leaned his head back, fingers twisting in Marik's hair.

"Marik~" he breathed.

Marik switched and gave the neglected nipple the same treatment while his fingers tweaked and flicked the one he'd left. The soft cries Bakura let free was music to his ears. Marik stopped for a moment to spit in his palm and slicken his member. Bakura raised his hips above it and sank down with a groan.

Marik couldn't help noticing that Bakura was already quite loose...

"Damn it..." he groaned. His suspicions were true then. Bakura_ did_ cheat, there was no other explanation...

"Marik..." he breathed and cupped his face. He couldn't let his control slip. He began to rise and fall, riding him slowly and letting his hips roll. "Marik look at me, baby. I love you." he said.

Marik was beginning to slip again, back into his hold.

"Oh, Marik! I love you, I love you~" he had begun to bounce and rock on his cock, riding him harder with a fierce determination to not give Marik time enough to think. It seemed to be working.

Marik gripped his hips as he guided him up and down while he thrusted up into him. His mind was too clouded to get angry again, the pleasure he was feeling wouldn't allow it. All he could focus on was the beautiful man riding his cock and driving him wild with lust and need. Bakura gripped his shoulder, digging his nails in as he desperately tried to strike the sweet spot within him.

"Marik~" he whined, "Marik please, please please!" he begged. Oh, how he knew just how to drive him absolutely crazy.

Marik threw Bakura back on the couch and spread his legs wide as he drove into him forcefully, hitting the spot dead on again and again.

"Oh!" Bakura was seeing stars. He thrashed and arched and cried out, his own thoughts were clouded then. "Mariku!" he screamed out and everything stopped.

"What?" Marik panted. Who was Mariku? Oh right...

"Why did you stop?" Bakura panted softly, he hadn't realized that he called another man's name out for the world to hear.

"You said Mariku. I'm not Mariku." Marik pulled out and pulled back on his clothes.

Bakura gasped and his eyes widened. He didn't mean to do that. How could he lose focus and mess up like that? "N-no, I didn't!"

"Yes, you fucking did!" Marik roared and Bakura shrunk back, silenced.

Marik was tired of it all. He wouldn't continue to be somebody's fool. If this was love, he wanted no part of it anymore.

"I'm done with all the games Bakura. I want you out."

"But, Marik I didn't-"

"Out!" Marik yelled. "Take all your shit and get the hell out!" His booming voice sent Bakura scurrying to gather his clothes.

This was it. Marik was done. For years Marik had dealt with betrayal and lies. He only fooled himself into thinking Bakura actually loved him and everything was somehow his own fault. All those years of promising that he'd never hurt him again or that he did nothing wrong, Marik actually believed him. Well he was done. Bakura's love was never real and he was seeing that now. It couldn't have been real, because if it was real, then love felt like nothing more than a boot to the chest, repeatedly stomping on his heart. Marik wanted no part of that.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this oneshot. It was short, but hey. Replies are always appreciated. **


End file.
